Safety Net
by IlVeroAmore
Summary: How would Phryne have reacted to Jack's divorce? A one-shot that assumes she wouldn't have been happy being kept in the dark.


_Phryne's reaction to Jack's divorce was never really addressed in the series, lost as it was in the resolution of Janey's story. But how would she have reacted? Particularly if he hadn't been the one to tell her. _

_Written sometime after the end of Season 1 and before the beginning of season 2. _

_As usual, I'm only borrowing Kerry Greenwood's characters as a jumping off point for where I desperately wanted the relationship to go. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Safety Net<strong>_

Phryne was fuming as she climbed the steps of the police station. Earlier that morning, Dot had let slip about the Inspector's divorce being finalised and Phryne's initial dismay that Dorothy knew and she didn't had been replaced by a growing anger at how Jack had shut her out. That anger had festered until it wouldn't be denied and now nothing was going to stop her until Jack explained himself. She was hurt that he hadn't confided in her, particularly after the way he'd been there for her after the discovery of Janey's body. Why his secrecy should hurt her so much was something she refused to think too carefully about. Right now she was determined to extract an explanation to soothe her wounded pride.

Where is he?" Phryne demanded as she burst through the station door.

Startled Hugh looked up. "Now Miss Fisher…" he started, coming out from behind the counter. But Phryne was having none of it. She pushed past him into Jack's office.

Hugh stood at the Inspector's door. He wasn't sure who he was more afraid of: the Inspector for allowing the interruption or Phryne for not. "Sorry, Sir" he stammered.

Jack, who'd been sitting at his desk, stood up resignedly. "It's all right Collins. I'll deal with Miss Fisher".

Relieved that he'd gotten off relatively lightly in his mind, Hugh nodded and turned to leave but at the last minute made the decision to close the door. "Sorry, Sir" he apologised again, his gaze switching warily between the Inspector and Miss Fisher as he fumbled to close the door. He doubted that the wooden door would do anything to privatise their conversation, but Hugh still felt better not having to watch.

Jack had walked around to the front of his desk as he watched Hugh's indecision. He leant against the desk, his hands in his pockets. Sighing he asked, "Yes Miss Fisher, what can I do for you?"

Infuriated at how casual he was being, Phryne demanded "For a start you can tell me when you were going to let me know you were divorced".

"Ahh" said Jack. He'd wondered when she'd find out. "For a start, Miss Fisher, it was none of your business"

Phryne was temporarily at a loss for words. But only temporarily. Why was he being so contrary? She marched over to stand in front of him.

"None of my business! How can you say that after what we've been through?"

Jack thought for a moment before nodding his head in recognition. "True," he began slowly, "you've managed to force me into arresting you, delivered several large bruises to my shins and locked my Constable in my holding cell just so you could throw yourself into the path of a madman hell bent on murdering you".

"Stop it Jack" demanded Phryne and she stamped her foot to reinforce her frustration. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jack's eyes dropped to Phryne's mouth. She was so close that if he moved forward an inch he would be able to kiss her. Engrossed as he was on thoughts of how much he wanted to do just that, he was surprised to hear himself answering, "Because I didn't want to become just another notch on your belt".

His close proximity and his honesty took the wind out of her sails.

"What?" she asked confused.

Deciding that honesty was the only course available to him, Jack continued. "Being married, even if it was in name only, gave me a safety net around you" he said. "Once I was divorced there was nothing to… ", he hesitated, uncertain of how to continue, "…protect me from you".

Genuinely surprised, she placed her hand upon his chest. "You don't need protection from me, Jack" she whispered.

Jack looked down at her hand. Phryne could feel his heart beating.

"Don't I?" he asked, looking back up at her. Phryne met his gaze. Deciding she could think better if she was further away from him, she laughed and moved away. "Besides, what we have is purely professional" she added emphatically.

"Yes" agreed Jack "and that's how I mean to keep it". He looked at her for a moment as if waiting for her to argue. When she didn't, he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me" he said moving towards the door to open it for her.

Phryne didn't know what to say. Jack's words told her that he recognised the undercurrent between them, but not that he welcomed it. More importantly, she realised that she'd been playing her standard games with Jack but unlike most men, he wasn't willing to play to her rules. No, her relationship with the Inspector was a whole new ball game. One where Phryne suspected neither of them knew the rules.

Phryne moved to the doorway. When she reached Jack, she put her hand over his. "I'm sorry, Jack. I truly am sorry that your marriage didn't work out. But please know that you are so much more than a trophy to me".

She waited. She had to make him see how important he was to her.

Jack searched her face. He hadn't meant to say what he'd said but it had been true. He didn't want to become one of the many men Phryne left littered behind her on her path through life. Now as he searched her face, he could feel a tipping of the scales. Nothing that he could pinpoint, just a sense that maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't break his heart. Realising that Phryne was waiting for him, he nodded. "Thank you" he said.

As he watched her walk away, he felt a sense of anticipation that he hadn't felt before. Shaking his head to bring him to his senses, he muttered "As if!"

* * *

><p><em>I've thought long and hard about posting this story. I wondered if I might have misjudged either character by portraying this scene. Would Phryne have been angry at Jack for not telling her about his divorce? Yes, I think she could have been-the anger we feel when someone we love hurts us unthinkingly. She knew something was happening and did lots of fishing in episode 12 (Murder in the Dark) but even Hugh realised it was not his place to disclose Jack's divorce to her. When she did find out, I think she would have been hurt that Jack hadn't discussed it with her, particularly as he was there for her during her darkest hours.<em>

_Would Jack have viewed his 'marriage' as a safety net around Phryne? Quite possibly. He's very much aware of Phryne's predatory nature when it comes to men. I do feel that by the end of Season 1, Jack had moved on from his broken marriage and whilst it still saddened him, he was undeniably attracted to Phryne. That doesn't mean he was unfaithful to Rosie though. And he's right in thinking Phryne would eat him alive- she would have- in Season 1. Season 2, however, was a whole different kettle of fish :)_

_So there you go. Just more evidence of how much this relationship has pervaded my normal, everyday life. I'm even justifying my choices. I need season 3 so the writers can take over the reins. And I have absolute faith in where they are taking this relationship. _


End file.
